The present invention relates broadly to tools for facilitating the assembly or coupling of plastic tubing connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus for quick-connecting Luer lock fittings.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, typical Luer fittings comprise cooperating male and female portions which couple to join sections of flexible tubing. For example, the Luer lock connection device disclosed by Dennehey in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,250 issued Oct. 13, 1981 includes interfitting male and female connectors. An outer shroud associated with the male portion of the fitting shields the junction from contamination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,758, issued July 1, 1986 to Aalto et al. discloses means for sealing the male portion of the Luer fitting to prevent leakage of fluids in pressurized containers. Therein are described typical locking Luer fittings comprising a male, a female, and a locking ring portion. Similar locking Luer fittings are addressed in Parham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,480, issued Jan. 28, 1986.
In the prior art known to us, however, there is no teaching or suggestion provided for facilitating quick-connection of the cooperating interlocking portions. In particular, no means are disclosed for conveniently installing the locking ring. Hence it would seem desirable to provide a tool to facilitate quick assembly of the cooperating parts of typical Luer lock fittings prior to their installation on the desired surgical tubing sections.
Because the Luer lock fittings are typically very small and their cooperating parts are sometimes difficult to distinguish, manipulation of the interlocking portions can be tedious and time-consuming. Because the interlocking components are designed for precision fitting, they must be accurately positioned and retained in position during installation. Moreover, it is extremely difficult to manually apply adequate pressure to attain a sealing, interfitting connection while maintaining the various components in proper position for installation. Particularly in an environment where time is a critical factor, obtaining a satisfactory couple is extremely difficult.
As will be appreciated, a wide variety of tools and techniques for assembling other plastic parts items has been suggested in the prior art included in the broad category of installation devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,205, issued to Hill on Jan. 15, 1985, describes a pneumatic expansion rivet applicator which facilitates the installation of expansion rivets into a supporting surface. The device comprises an elongated piston which forcibly expels and "injects" an expansion rivet in response to pressure applied to the outer shell of the tool housing.
Another rivet driver device is disclosed in the earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,112, issued May 6, 1969 to Abromavage et al. The tool comprises a cylindrical housing having an integral tubular barrel which receives a rivet to be installed. A screw-fitted removable cap is provided to limit longitudinal movement of the barrel within its cylindrical housing. Of lesser relevance is the rivet gun described by Briles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,257, issued Sept. 30, 1975.
However, none of the prior art known to us adequately addresses the need for a tool to facilitate the quick-connection and installation of surgical Luer lock fittings. The cited prior art does not include suggestions as to how to secure various cooperating portions of multiple-component parts during assembly and installation. Hence it would seem desirable to provide a tool to facilitate the quick connection of the cooperating parts of typical Luer lock fittings.